


in who do we trust?

by bubblegumgirl



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumgirl/pseuds/bubblegumgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think of Steve as a soldier, but they're wrong, he's not a soldier. He's a fighter. But if all you're fighting for is gone, then what's left behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	in who do we trust?

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah. i honestly have no idea how this happened, all i was trying to do was write an introduction for a fic im working on tht i lost and this happened, and i realised it didnt actually go with my original fic, so here i go, making it a drabble.  
> i dont know, maybe if people like it i'll expand it into a proper fic. 
> 
> it's unbetaed so sorry for any mistake  
> comments and kudos are love!!!

People underestimate Steve a lot. They seem to forget that the suit is just pieces of fabric and armor sewn together in a gaudy pattern, that whether or not he’s holding a shield, he is Captain America. People tend to overlook that, brush him off as just another lost soldier, trying to find his bearings in a world that he doesn’t belong to anymore.

He doesn’t mind, encourages it when he thinks it’s needed. Being thought of as a soldier seems easier than people finding out that he’s not, not in the truest sense. Sure, Steve can take orders with the best of them, stand in line and do his duty, but in his heart of hearts, he’s not a soldier, he’s a fighter. He will fight tooth and nail for what he believes in, for the ones he loves. He’ll give whatever he’s got for those who he thinks deserve it, but he has to be the one to decide that, it always has to be _his_ choice. He won’t ever be the one to fight another man’s war.

The army doesn’t like fighters; they’re too unpredictable, too stubborn when they make their choices, choose their sides. Every day out there runs the risk of that person changing his mind and deciding that no, this isn’t his cause any more. Steve believed in the war, he believed that the good they were doing would make a difference in the end, that when the long, bitter fight had finally ended and everybody put down their guns that he would have played some small part in protecting the country and the people he loved. Every shallow hole he lay in, every time he was woken by the sound of guns too close to be considered safe, he had the belief that they were doing something good, something worthwhile.  

But the war is long over and the people he cared for gone to him forever. The world he lives in now is filled with causes he has no part in, no burning desire to fight for. All he has left is himself and a head full of memories from a time that no longer exists. For now, he guesses, that will have to be enough. Maybe it’s time he starting fighting for himself anyway. 


End file.
